


Life is a Song

by Roseyful, ThePastReliesOnMemories



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Good!Kliff, Goolings Era, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, University, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseyful/pseuds/Roseyful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePastReliesOnMemories/pseuds/ThePastReliesOnMemories
Summary: "...and love is the music."Second year Kliff Hangar meets first year Tatiana Qwartz in the University of Vinyl City, in the late autumn of 1988 - because of a pair-up for a project by their lecturer.Fun....or, how two individuals become unlikely friends, grow close to each other, get rejected, and fall in love.In that order.
Relationships: Kliff/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Life is a Song

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Fourth fanfic, when my two other stories aren't even done yet.  
> Why am I like this.
> 
> To start off, No Straight Roads, this new game made by a company in my country totally captivated my heart, and more so these two characters who seem to have so much history together but we don't see _anything_ about it. I began entertaining an AU where Kliff was genuinely a good guy and met Tatiana in university before she became a part of the Goolings - add a dash of slow burn and the two being dorks, and Kliff supporting Tatiana as she becomes the CEO of NSR we all know and love, all while their feelings of friendship grows into something else... and you got this fic.
> 
> I am very much aware that in canon they aren't exactly close anymore, which is why this is an AU where Kliff is a good guy and his origin story isn't 'a fan turned friend'. Instead, I wanted to write two strangers that became best friends over a shared interest, and eventually falling for each other after so long.
> 
> Now, knowing myself, I am a procrastinator to the bone and I am a lazypoke at writing stuff. But I've wanted to get this idea out at least, so I don't forget it. And I'd be happy if you don't leave flames, as the tags are enough to tell what's going on for the time being, although this Kliff is supposed to be different to Canon!Kliff.
> 
> Just to warn you, this story _might_ evolve into the M Rating if I explore some more questionable topics (because university life isn't always all fun and games), but this story should stay at T for quite a while.
> 
> Anyway... let's start the shitfest!

On a quiet Monday morning, the halls of the University of Vinyl City were full of people – students moving to other halls for their next lectures, or those moving to get their breakfast in the university's cafeteria, and even those who were just on their way to the other facilities the university offered. The new academic term of 1988 started in the middle a fairly calm autumn season, and the trees that can be seen around campus littered the ground with an assortment of leaf colours, ranging from shades of vibrant red to a those of bright orange.

This term marked the start of his second year in this university, and Kliff Hangar was certain that this year wouldn't be much different from the last. Sure, he had a different roommate, he would be taking different courses for the first semester and he would be meeting with all new (or familiar, if they took the same programme as him) classmates later on… but other than that, it was the same old university life.

A hectic university life, but still.

Getting a double degree (business management and technician majors, to be specific) may be chaotic to some extent, but hey, he enjoyed tinkering with technology! And he's given the chance to tinker with and examine the experimental Qwasa tech that allowed for _music_ to be converted into energy, which should revolutionise the power industry when it was finally perfected one day. The business management degree was just to help him with setting up a shop later – a shop that sold musical equipment and also helped to repair them… yeah, that was his dream.

Pretty simple, right?

Vinyl City looked like a good place to set up his shop too, so that's one of the reasons he enrolled here.

The _biggest_ reason he wanted to open his shop here, however, was because of the fact that Vinyl City was a city of _music_. People of all kinds gathered here to try and make it big as artists from an endless list of genres – from Rock to Pop to Classical to even Electronic, you can almost find at least _one_ wannabe music artist who's attempting to play to the crowd for a specific kind of music genre.

Now, Kliff wasn't one for the big stage, oh no, he can't even play an instrument to save his life. However, music had been a big part of his childhood growing up - his father used to play an acoustic guitar and sung for him and his mother in his youth, a guitar which now spends its days hung on a wall as a memento since his dad just wasn't as spry as before. And just like anyone else, Kliff did have his own favourite music genre: he'd come to have a soft spot for Rock music specifically after a bit of scrounging through music stores, and stumbling upon some albums by famous rock bands like Queen, AC/DC, the like.

Though, he'd happily listen to anything else if it sounded good to his ears!

If he can have a store in Vinyl City _and_ spend his days visiting concerts by to-be artists and listening to the kinds of music that could one day be played across radios, televisions and concerts alike – it'd be a pretty fun life, and the city wasn't too far from his hometown either, so a total win-win.

…But for now, he'd have to survive four years of university before he can make any of that a reality.

"Hey, Kliff, you better finish eating or we'll miss Philosophy class. Does the food taste bad or something?" A voice from in front of him spoke, prompting Kliff to look up from where he had been staring at his plate of fried rice. Oh, it was just one of his fellow programme classmates who'd taken the same compulsory course for this semester. " _Come on lah_ , your fried rice is gonna get cold if you leave it any longer, and then you'll end up finishing it late _and_ get to class late. Eat up already," they chided, tapping the side of his plate while they looked at him worriedly, mainly for themselves since they were waiting for him to finish eating.

With a small laugh, the ginger haired man nodded. "Alright, alright, was just thinking about some stuff. We have about twenty minutes to get to the lecture hall anyway," he replied, continuing to eat as he scooped up a spoonful of the fried rice. "You don't have to get in a rush, the place isn't too far from here – and I wear a watch too, y'know!"

" _Of course lah_ , but you never know! It's better to arrive early than late!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sighing, Kliff just ate his food and tried to quicken his pace up.

This classmate was someone Kliff could say he was friends with, but not someone close. He was more of a quiet person than an outgoing one – he'll speak when spoken to, carry the conversation with one or two topics, but he'll rarely initiate the conversation himself unless it was someone he was quite close with. And sadly, all of his friends from back home went to other universities… so he was quite alone for the first few months in this place until he managed to befriend a few people.

Oh well, he wasn't bothered by it all that much, if he were honest.

Also, is it just him or is the cafeteria today quite full of people?

Taking a few moments to look around, it does feel like the place is packed for the morning – students lining up at their store of choice to buy their breakfast and morning drinks, some eating at the tables while a few were reading books or studying instead. The smell of cooked food and fresh coffee (and some other drinks) wafted in the air, which should easily tempt those looking to have their breakfast. A lively atmosphere, as everyone chatted with their friends over many things: studies, what they did over the holidays, personal stuff…

Probably just everyone taking the chance to reconnect over breakfast.  
It should mellow out as the weeks went by.

"Ey, _hurry up lah_! Fifteen minutes left!"

Oh, come on— "Okay, okay, just a few more bites!"

Scarfing down the rest of the fried rice, Kliff finally got up from his seat and picked up his plate and cutlery so he can place it into the basin belonging to the store he bought his meal from, soon catching up with his classmate who was already itching to leave, hitching their bag over their shoulder. "Okay, let's go!"

"Aish, come on then! The lecture hall is at the end of the building, we gotta run!"

Sheesh.  
What a way to start the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rushing through the crowded hallways, the two students soon spotted the double doors that was the entrance for the lecture hall, which was currently left open to let people in and take their seats before the lecturer arrived.

Kliff noticed his classmate went ahead of him, darting into the lecture hall – "Hey! W-wait up!" he called out, quickening his pace so he didn't lose sight of them through the flow of people. In the process, he nearly bumped into someone with ashen-grey skin, apologising with a quick " _Sorry!_ ".

During the brief moment he took to glance back at this person, what little he caught of their appearance had easily stuck itself into his thoughts.

Spiky white hair with red highlights.  
Magenta eyes hidden behind round glasses.  
Their shocked face had taken the young man off-guard.

He'd never seen someone with this kind of look before.

…Kliff turned back around nevertheless, and hurried to find his classmate who'd run off without him. Once he did finally find that classmate sitting among the seats in the hall, he went up the stairs to go to the rows on the higher levels to join them, slumping into his chair with an exhausted sigh. His legs ached from all the rushing, and his back wasn't doing any better with his backpack. "Jeez… you couldn't have waited for me, just for a little bit longer?" he murmured out after staying in that position for a while, pouting as he looked over at his fellow classmate who had a sheepish grin.

"Eheh… sorry. I'm used to doing things on my own, so I kinda forgot you were with me…"

"Man, learn to think of others next time…!" Kliff groaned and straightened himself up so he could shrug off his backpack's shoulder straps, setting it down on the floor and leaning it against the back of the chair in front of him. He tugged at his scarf, trying to expose his neck to the chilly air caused by the air-conditioning in the lecture hall. "You made me run so fast that I'm sweating…"

"I mean, who told you to eat so slowly? You know how far this lecture hall is from the cafeteria!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to enjoy my food then!"

" _Why would you enjoy food when there's only twenty minutes before class—_ oh shit, quiet, _quiet_ —"

The lecture hall gradually fell silent as a middle-aged man entered the room, dressed prim and proper with a leather suitcase in hand. He approached the podium and set his suitcase down, then picked up a microphone that had been on the podium and tested it. "Testing, testing… good morning, everyone."

" _Good morning, sir!_ " The lecture hall collectively greeted back, and the lecturer nodded.

"Right then, my name is Azizan Hida, you may call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Azizan'. I will be your lecturer for this _Introduction to Philosophy_ course. To start off the class…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kliff blinked once, and realised just how full of notes the first page had become.  
He'd gotten so focused, his pen just moved on its own.

So far, the class for this week was merely a simple introduction into the concept of philosophy as a whole, so lectures on the specific types of philosophy will be done in the next one.

With half an hour left before the end of class, Mr. Azizan ended the lesson and raised the projection screen. "Now, like I said earlier, you will have to do a few assignments for this course. Two of them will be individual assignments that I'll assign to you as the semester goes on, while the other assignment is to be done with a partner and sent in before exams week. I will be assigning your partners myself, to make it fair."

The lecture hall collectively groaned at the mention of that.

"Aw, sir…!"  
"Come on, can't we pick our friends?"  
"But I'm too chicken to work with a stranger!"

"Now, now, you all need to learn how to work with strangers when you've all got jobs one day. This can be a good place to start." The lecturer's briefcase which was full of papers was now open on a table near the podium, and he began sorting through them to find a list. "I have the name list of everyone who took this course in my hand. If I call your name, raise your hand." And with that, the man began calling names beginning with A before pairing them with people at random.

The classmate and Kliff shared a glance – they wouldn't be _that_ lucky to get each other as partners… would they?

Only one way to find out.

So, they waited as the names got called one by one, thinning the herd of available people. At some point, the young man could only smile in defeat as his classmate's name was called to be partnered up with someone else, with them patting his shoulder as they whispered to him, "Guess I can't help ya out this time, Kliff."

"Well… it's alright. I'll just have to deal with it." Kliff shrugged. "Hopefully it's someone nice…"

Would it be another one of his classmates, or someone new entirely?  
…Somehow, the thought of that person he nearly bumped into filled his mind—

"The next person, Kliff Hangar!"

Realising that his name has been called, Kliff raised his hand. "Here, sir!" he called as he stared back at the lecturer, who looked up from the paper that was the list of names to meet his gaze. Some other students were staring at him, curious to see who got called this time – he tried to not mind it, watching as Mr. Azizan nodded and checked the list again.

"Your partner will be… ah, Tatiana Qwartz!"

"Uh— here, sir!"

A female voice answered (okay, no problem for him, he's not _that_ kind of guy), and Kliff immediately turned his head to take a peek at the other side of the lecture hall to see who his partner was— "Oh." His eyes widened upon seeing an outstretched hand with ashen-grey skin. His gaze trailed down, and… there's the spiky white hair with red highlights, magenta eyes and the round glasses. It was _her_ , the person he nearly bumped into when rushing into the lecture hall before it began – _Tatiana Qwartz_.

"Well then, you two shall be partners for the group assignment."

Oh.

Blinking once, Tatiana turned her head to meet Kliff's gaze.  
Sky blue met vibrant magenta.  
Partners, huh?

Shouldn't be that hard.

_Oh, if only he knew._


End file.
